sonic_the_hedgehogthe_powerpuff_girls_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic’s Group vs. Egg Genesis/Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys vs. Silver and Blaze
(Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Sonic’s group continued on as Elise spoke up) Elise: Celebi, the Professor, and I knew it…. Sonic: Knew what? Elise: We knew you’d return! You had to! And we thank you for it! Utonium: Indeed! (Celebi chirped in agreement. Suddenly, a familiar aqua green blast struck the ground, stopping Sonic's group in their tracks. Sonic's group noticed the source came from Silver and Blaze) Sonic: You again! Blossom: What do you want? Bubbles: And who’s that with you? Ace: And my guys and I thought we told you to back off! Silver: This time, there will be no more interruptions! (Sonic puts Elise down and he and his group prepared to protect her, Utonium, and Celebi) Knuckles: (To Sonic) I take it you met him already? (Sonic nods) Tails: What did you mean “no more interruptions?” Silver: It doesn’t matter! The four Iblis Triggers must die! Elise: Sonic, girls…. Be careful. (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls nodded and then, just when they took action, Silver turned to Blaze) Silver: Blaze…. (Blaze nods) Blaze: Got it. (After Silver fires another psychokinesis blast at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, they dodged, along with Sonic's group who dodged by jumping the other way, only for Blaze to trap Sonic's group, except Sonic, Elise, Utonium, Celebi, and the Powerpuff Girls in a huge ring of fire) Ace: What the…?! Tails: She’s obviously got pyrokinesis! Blaze: Sorry to do this, but I have no choice. Silver: Now don’t get in the way of our mission. (He then used his psychokinesis force to freeze Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls in place. Elise, Utonium, and Celebi got concerned, but then Utonium called out to Silver and Blaze) Utonium: Why are you doing this?! Silver: I’ll explain later! (Suddenly, the Egg Mobile and its mechanical hands appeared, piloted by Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him) Eggman: So how was your little walk, Princess? Mojo Jojo: And Professor? Him: And Celebi Princess? (Suddenly, the mechanical hands grabbed Elise, Utonium, and Celebi before they reacted. The three screamed as the Egg Mobile flew off again while Sonic's group trapped in the fire ring looked on helplessly and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls struggled to free themselves) Sonic: (Struggling) Elise, Celebi, Professor! Buttercup: (Struggling) Not again! Bubbles: (Struggling) This is déjà vu all over again! Blossom: (Struggling) Obviously, Bubbles! (Silver and Blaze prepared to attack) Silver: It’s time to end this! (Just when he and Blaze prepared to finish Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls off, three darts of light, one red, one blue, and one green, zipped through the fire ring, extinguishing it and freeing the others and a black figure jumped between Silver and Blaze and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, freeing Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls from the psychokinetic force) Silver: Who? (Sonic's group noticed that their rescuers were in fact Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys. But Silver and Blaze think Shadow is Mephiles getting in their way) Silver: Mephiles! Why are you getting in our way? Blaze: And who are those boys? Brick: He ain’t Mephiles! Shadow: I’m Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Brick: And I’m Brick! Boomer: Boomer! Butch: Butch! RRBs: And we’re the Rowdyruff Boys! (Sonic’s group then gave a thumb’s up "Thank you" to Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys, who nods a "You're welcome," and Sonic's group hurried after Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him to save Elise, Utonium, and Celebi again) (Exterior; Edge of Tropical Jungle; Day) (As the Egg Mobile flew away, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, released from the robotic hands, backed away bravely with Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him trying to persuade them from escaping) Eggman: Now, stop it. Him: You have nowhere to go from here. Mojo Jojo: So come back towards us. Elise: (Determinedly) The three of us would rather die than be your prisoners again! Utonium: (Determinedly) That’s right! (Celebi chirps angrily in agreement) Mojo Jojo: (Scoffs sneeringly) So, what do are you three going to do then? Eggman: (Sneeringly) Yeah, Princess, Celebi Princess, and Professor? Him: (Sneeringly) Do you plan to jump? (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi secretly narrowed their gaze at Sonic’s group heading their way and then turned their attention to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him) Elise and Utonium: Farewell. (Elise and Utonium leaned back and fell off the Egg Mobile with Celebi flying with them, shocking Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Huh?! (Celebi then levitated Elise and Utonium into Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls’ arms respectively) Elise: Great timing, Sonic! Utonium: You too, girls! (They hurried along as Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him growled in anger) Eggman: You won’t get away that easily! (Mojo Jojo pressed a button and a familiar giant spaceship-like robot appeared, blocking Sonic's group’s way) Mojo Jojo: Behold our new weapon! Eggman: The Egg Genesis! Him: See if you can beat him! (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls puts Elise and Utonium down and while Cream, Cheese, and the Gangreen Gang backed off to watch Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, Sonic meanwhile, along with Tails, Knuckles, Team Chaotix, and the Powerpuff Girls, leapt into action) Sonic: You think you can intimidate us with just your size? Knuckles: Come on! Let’s see what you can do to us! (The Egg Genesis then fired missiles and lasers at them, but they dodged. Noticing an orange soft underbelly, Tails called out to Sonic and Charmy) Tails: Sonic, you and Charmy quickly attack that soft underbelly! Sonic and Charmy: Got it! (With Charmy’s help, Sonic flew up to the Egg Genesis’ underbelly and spin dashed right into it. Knuckles and the Powerpuff Girls took a turn and punched the underbelly, damaging it a little) Sonic: All right, you’re going down! (Suddenly, the Egg Genesis recovered and started charging its core laser) Mojo Jojo: Begin charging core laser! Eggman: Take this, Sonic’s group! Him: Eat laser! Elise: Sonic, run! (The core laser aimed at Sonic, but he dodged just before a fat orange laser shot him. Then the Powerpuff Girls finally completely destroyed more of the underbelly. Suddenly, the Egg Genesis started to kamikaze towards Sonic's group) Elise: Sonic, guys, look out! Utonium: That fortress robot is crashing towards you! (Sonic's group quickly got out of the way as the Egg Genesis crashed into the ground, exploding. The explosion then sent Sonic's group flying towards Elise, Utonium, Celebi, Cream, Cheese, and the Gangreen Gang, but Billy broke their fall with his pot belly) Charmy: Thanks, Billy! Billy: Duh, you’re welcome. (Sonic's group then hurried to get away with Sonic taking Elise’s hand) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys meanwhile turned their attention to Blaze and an angry Silver) Brick: Pick on someone else who is your own size! Boomer: Mr., uh…. Silver: My name is Silver the Hedgehog! And how dare you interfere! Butch: Interfere with what?! Hurting Sonic’s group? (Silver got hesitant at first, recalling Amy and the Gangreen Gang’s ultimatum, but then got determined) Silver: Don’t get in my way! (He then used his powers to levitate three barrels) Brick: That’s psychokinesis! (Turns to Boomer) Which means psychic powers! (Silver then used his psychokinetic force to throw the barrels at them, but they dodged. Blaze then conjured up a fire ball and threw it at the Rowdruff Boys, who quickly dodged) Boomer: And is that fire magic? Blaze: Pyrokinesis, actually. (She conjures another fire ball, this time bigger, and throws it at them, but they dodged again. Butch then grabbed a barrel nearby and throws it at Blaze, who was caught off-guard, stunning her. Then they proceed to punching her. Seeing Blaze in danger, Silver then used his psychokinetic force to hold the Rowdyruff Boys in place, making them struggle to free themselves and causing Blaze to recover) Brick: (Struggling) Can’t…. Move at all…. (Just when Shadow was about to save the Rowdyruff Boys, Blaze blasted a barrage of fire balls at him, but he dodged them all. Then Silver threw the Rowdyruff Boys into a rock wall, stunning them and freeing them from his psychokinetic force. Just when Silver was about to do the same thing again, Shadow, holding the green Chaos Emerald, took the force instead, surprising Silver at first, but then he got determined. Silver then lets a battle cry out just as he is about to throw Shadow aside into a cargo car, but then….) Shadow: (Struggling) Chaos Control! (Shadow teleported himself free from the psychokinetic force and sneak attacked Silver by kicking him down. Blaze got concerned upon seeing this) Blaze: (To Silver) Silver! (To Shadow in anger) How could you?! Brick: How do you like that?! Silver: (Recovering) Y-You…! Shadow: (Cutting him off) Don’t bother. With a Chaos Emerald’s power, I control time and space. You can’t break free. (Blaze got surprised upon hearing Shadow’s explanation) Blaze: (Softly) That’s Chaos Control? (Silver got angry and determined as he stood up) Silver: I won’t give up! It all depends on me! Can’t lose…. Not when Blaze and I are so close! Butch: (Mocking baby voice) Aw, what’s the matter? Is it because Shadow gave you a boo-boo? (He laughs mockingly at Silver, provoking him and making him pull the blue Chaos Emerald out while screaming his battle cry again, making Butch stop laughing mockingly and getting concerned) Silver: Chaos…! (Shadow does the same thing as well, trying to stop Silver from attacking Butch) Shadow: Chaos…! (They suddenly both finish their attack command) Shadow and Silver: Control! (Suddenly, the blue and green Chaos Emeralds glowed and the portal with the magic keyboard appeared, surprising both groups. Even Shadow and Silver were shocked) Silver: Huh? Shadow: You…. Induced Chaos Control. (Snapping out of his shocked expression, Silver got determined) Silver: I won’t let anyone get in mine and Blaze’s way! (Blaze thinks this over and tried to talk to Silver about this) Blaze: (Trying to speak up) Silver, wait…! Silver: (Ignoring Blaze) We’ll change the past and save the world! Brick: From what? (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys thought over what Silver just said and then they recalled the future they were stuck in before. Realizing that’s what this is all about, Brick spoke up) Brick: So that’s what this is about?! Changing the future by hurting people?! (Silver got shocked and after remembering Amy and the Gangreen Gang’s angry words again, he then snapped out of it and got angry) Silver: But Mephiles said Blaze and I can do that! He is helping us save mine and Blaze’s timeline from certain doom! He’s called Mephiles the Valiant because he wants to avenge his friend, Maria Robotnik! He...! (Realizing that Mephiles apparently used that part of his own memory to trick Silver and Blaze, Shadow silenced him by holding his hand up and explained calmly) Shadow: Mephiles isn’t trying to help you create a better future…. He’s trying to eliminate the past. And he’s actually called “Mephiles the Dark.” Boomer: And it’s not just the past he’s trying to eliminate! He wants to destroy everything and recreate it as a world of flames and darkness! Butch: Yeah! Brick: And we bet you money that he tricked you and your friend! Shadow: And that wasn’t his memory of Maria. It was actually mine. What really happened was this; In the Space Colony Ark, I was created to make people happy for Maria, and when GUN HQ deemed me as a threat before, they shot Maria in front of me before we could both escape, despite a deadly disease she had that prevented her from leaving the Ark. Just before she died, I made a promise to her to avenge her and make everyone pay at first, but then I realized what Maria really wanted years later from a group of certain acquaintances, and now I am trying to make people happy by helping them. (Silver’s anger slowly melted away while listening to this. He got confused on why Mephiles would lie to him and Blaze about this and then Blaze began to speak up in realization) Blaze: (Realizing) So basically…. Silver: (Confused while interrupting Blaze) What? (He got suspicious, thinking Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys are crazy) Silver: What are you four talking about? Blaze: Silver! (Silver turned to Blaze in confusion) Blaze: They might be telling the truth. I was just gonna say that Mephiles must have twisted part of Shadow’s memories in his own mind to trick us. (Surprised along with Silver that Blaze somewhat believes them, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys then looked at the portal and magic keyboard and got an idea; For they have the upcoming evidence in front of them to prove their point. After Silver looked at Blaze in surprise, Shadow then turned to Silver and Blaze and spoke up, getting their attention) Shadow: To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago during the Solaris Project accident. Follow me and the Rowdyruff Boys if you both want the truth. RRBs: Yeah. (Shadow then types in the keyboard on the first portal the date, time, and location; August 3rd, 1996, 2:20 PM, Aquatic Base. After pressing enter, the first portal turned into a blue swirling portal. Then he typed the same thing on the second portal and then the blue swirling portal appeared as well. Then Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys go through the right side portal while Silver and Blaze, after Silver hesitated a little, follows them through the left side portal, deciding to trust them for now) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers